


Of Mooching and Midnight Snacks

by Frazi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, chocolate kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazi/pseuds/Frazi
Summary: How to make a demon lose control. Nuff said.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Of Mooching and Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> I got to thinking, even the illustrious Lucifer lost it in a moment of fury, but our favorite grinning idiot has never reverted to his demon self.

With the way these brother’s operate it is easy enough to forget they are demons.

Then there are reminders. The moments when the reign on their baser, darker self, snaps.

Like when Lucifer goes hellfire on Luke and Beelz. Or when Levi unhinges on something TSL. When Beelz doesn’t get his grub. Or Asmodeus doesn’t get his attention.

And sometimes, when Mammon looks up at me.

Like today when I come out of the shower to find him sprawled on my bed, reading articles about himself in his fashion magazines. It was a split second. I could have missed it if I hadn’t seen it before. There was something so otherworldly as his greed swept over me. Nothing like when Asmo likes to leak charm everywhere. Or when Lucifer gets angry. Or even when Beelz can’t see past his empty stomach.

No. The Avatar of Greed became a clawing, teeth grinding demon for a split second. It’s not the horns or wings. No. It’s those ocean-deep blue eyes. The demon peeked at me before Mammon blushed and went back to his magazines. The unbelievable dichotomy of this creature is mind-boggling. A blushing boy with fangs and brimstone. It is heartbreakingly beautiful. But I digress. Which I usually do where this demon is concerned.

So many times he’s just the scummy second born. So many times he’s just a sum of his greed. So many times his brothers think he is just the way he is. Or maybe they think I’m the idiot. That I can’t see past the façade that is Mammon. The amount of power and darkness that’s hidden under that easy grin, those dancing eyes.

The truth is, I have never seen him revert to his demon in a fit of anything. Rage, lust, power, nothing.

Ever.

In fact, the more I think about him, I realize that I only ever hear the unabashed panic and concern in his voice when I call out to him. At first I thought it was because he was my first babysitter. And then gradually because he wouldn’t leave me alone, a constant presence. But eventually I began to see how he would think of me first. Always. It was his hand that stretched out to me before everyone else’s. It was blindingly obvious that if I jumped in the fire, he would be right there next to me. And he would be in complete control.

Those Persian blue eyes lifted to me and a dark eyebrow arched. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

“You.”

His shades on the nightstand, gaze unhindered, he grinned toothily, a fang flashing at me as he winked those beautiful blue eyes. “You know it ain’t cheap to look at The Great Mammon.”

My hair was still damp. The simple white shorts and blue t-shirt a little clingy from the steam in my shower. Spreading the towel on the back of my desk chair as I walked over to him, I held his gaze. “You did borrow me blind last week remember? Took my last Grimm.”

“I got no interest in ya then.” There was a flicker of his gaze over the expanse of my legs before he cleared his throat and pretended to go back to his magazine. The hard muscle of his jaw told another story.

Unable to hide my smile, I lifted my damp blond hair and rolled it into a bun on my head. I wasn’t the most beautiful human in Devildom. Solomon was probably more beautiful than I was. But I had been athletic all my life. I’d roughhoused with my brothers, played basketball in school and only in college did I let my height also fill out with a few curves. In the human world, I’d always been a little on the tall side. Here? Damn but these demons were built like supermodels. And Mammon especially – tall and lithe, always in designer threads. Gold studs in his head, platinum rings on his fingers. Opulence and high fashion in its absolute blend. “Don’t you have a room of your own to occupy?”

“I do.” He didn’t raise his gaze, only cleared his throat when he felt the bed dip as I sat beside his ankles, thankfully his boots were on the floor. “It’s better to mooch off of you.” Reaching out he picked up the carton of chocolate milk I’d been hiding for a midnight snack. Grinning over the top of the magazine, he drained it with one deliberately loud, annoying, sucking sound that told me it was already gone.

I wasn’t Beelz, but dammit no on messed with my chocolate milk. “Mammon.”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I want my chocolate milk.”

He snorted, completely ignoring my near perfect growl. I had been around them for months. He should know better. But he didn’t. Always pushing his luck. Always so in control. “Too late human. Yer outa luck. Say, I look pretty handsome in this one. Mmmm. Now that’s a nice shot.”

He wasn’t so much of an idiot that he didn’t realize the threat, but I knew he didn’t expect me to make a move. Ever the tomboy, one of the boys. In Devildom, I had managed to pick up a few skills. Time to put them to good use.

Crawling up on all fours, I moved over the expanse of his long jeans-clad legs until my hands stopped beside his hips. I saw a wave of awareness go through him as he stiffened, still hidden behind his magazine. With deliberate slowness, I reached out, snagged the glossy book and tossed it over my head.

And that was when he went preternaturally still.

“Uh…Storm?” There was a streak of panic in those beautiful eyes, the rising sun of yellow there going gold.

“I. Want. My. Chocolate milk.” I let my voice drop an octave, exactly as I saw Asmodeus do when he wanted something. Crawling a step closer, I left no room for confusion that I wanted what was mine.

The usually lackadaisical demon under me swallowed hard and audibly. There was the tell-tale darkness creeping around the edge of his eyes, their slant raking over the peek of flesh down the V-neck of my t-shirt. The bare expanse of my strong arms, the tilt of my head, neck bared as my own gaze locked on his mouth. "Shit." The expletive was the first instance of his realization that he was caught in my sights.

“Mammon?” I rasped with deliberate hunger, my tongue coming out to lick my lips and I felt more than saw my demon shudder underneath me. “Don’t move,” I warned. But it was probably redundant at this point. Mammon had never been more still since I’d met him. Ever.

He was probably holding his breath.

Grinning and elated within every pore in my body, I reveled in the power I had over him. Knowing how much I meant to this magnificent creature, the lengths he would go to be by my side, my insides were singing. Deny as much as he could with every fiber of his voice, the very real greed reflected in those sinful blue eyes was all for me.

Careful and slow, I lifted a hand, my thumb and forefinger catching his chin as I gently coaxed his mouth open. He drew a shuttered little breath as I peered into his mouth. Oh yeah, there was my prize, still coating his tongue, coloring his teeth, the heady scent of it and something that was intrinsically Mammon drawing me in. The game long forgotten, I leaned forward and took his lower lip between mine, suckling softly, savoring the tremor that went through him.

Pushing down harder on his chin, I opened his mouth to allow me room enough to lave my tongue carefully across his teeth. The demon under me gave a lurch, his claws tearing into my sheets as my tongue curled, probed and swept into the wet heat of his mouth. Something old and dormant purred deep inside me. Something entirely female and very human. Drawing a ragged breath of my own, I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and hummed low in my throat as his taste exploded there.

Opening my eyes I found his mouth still gaping, his breath ragged, those beautiful eyes nearly midnight blue – and black glistening horns curling out of the downy softness of his hair!

The branded clothes had been replaced by the leather and chains of his demon form. Black leathery wings swept across my sheets. For all his restraint, I had his proverbial demon by them gorgeous horns. And I won’t deny it. There was a cacophony of sirens singing triumphant melodies in my brain as I drew away and sat back on the edge of the bed, my tongue working my mouth as I swallowed. “Mmmm,” I sighed contentedly. “You’re right. Mooching is so much more fun.”

The demon let out a sharp furious breath and that was all the warning I got.

Shrieking and sputtering with laughter, I was tackled off the bed, rolling across my rug with the Avatar of Greed wrapped around me. I got no time to even catch my breath as his mouth devoured mine, those longer fingers weaving into my hair, angling my head, claws scraping against my scalp.

It was a little known fact that despite Mammon’s antics and childishness, he was the strongest, most well contained demon of his brothers. So it was a heady kind of high to have Mammon lose control.

And damn chocolate milk. He was my favorite midnight snack now.

THE END


End file.
